My Last Deadline
by Artemis' arrow
Summary: Hermione has feelings for Snape, how will he react when he finds out?
1. My Last Assignment

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I don't own any of the characters, only the scenes I make them go through. Everything you recognize is owned by JK Rowling and her affiliates. 

My Last Assignment

Seven hours, twenty-six minutes and fifteen seconds now stood between myself and the deadline I had imposed. I had promised myself (at the end of my second year) that I would tell the object of desire, one snarky Severus Snape, that I was mad for him before I left Hogwarts for the last time as a student. It had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time- one that had allowed me to go on with my life without constantly wondering if he would ever learn of my true feelings towards him. I had always been polite in regards to him despite his sometimes harsh tone and scathing comments which often left me emotionally hurt.

I now lay sprawled on my stomach upon my bed, contemplating how I could possibly broach the subject of my feelings with my very own Potion's Master extraordinaire. I couldn't help but allow my mind to wander as I stared at my wall, where I had hung one of my favourite quotes of all time. It had inspired me in my times of struggle to learn the most I could about the man that I loved most, even when it seemed as though my mind had taken a vacation. In bold elegant writing it stated, "**_Don't let the bastards grind you down_**" it was said by General Joseph W. Stilwell. It wasn't a very famous quote but it helped her to regain her composure after unpleasant encounters with certain Professors. _"Don't let the bastards_

I chanced a glance at the clock and sighed aloud to myself. It was almost time for the leaving feast to begin, every graduating student was to head down to the great hall in formal attire for the last time. There was to be a little ceremony where diplomas would be handed out, which would be followed by a parting feast, and finally the students and faculty would partake in a final ball. I had been awaiting this evening for so long I barely knew what to do with myself. I had previously packed all of my belongings into my trunk, leaving out only my gown and shoes for the ball. 

__

Since this was to be my last chance to see and be seen by Hogwarts students and staff alike, I had chosen a very elegant and fitted gown in a deep maroon. It was made of the finest satin and had a deep v-neck that showed off my cleavage, while it hugged my waist it fell loosely to the floor from my hips. It had a generous slit in the back that ensured a nice view of my legs while leaving more than enough to the imagination. To finish my ensemble I had chosen to wear three inch black stilettos and a beautiful diamond necklace that Harry and Ginny had given to me for my birthday. (The two had been dating ever since the demise of Voldemort in our sixth year.) 

__

I had put on very little makeup, deciding on only a bit of deep maroon eye shadow which I blended with a smoky black, a hint of mascara with eyeliner, and light lip gloss to make my lips look fuller. All in all I had to admit to myself I looked pretty damn good, I had filled out fairly nicely in the past few years. I now stood at the proud height of 5'4 with curves that were certainly not lacking although not overtly large. I was very pleased with myself as I sprayed on some of my favourite perfume, "Gucci-Rush." With one last quick look in the mirror I looked around my Head-girl rooms for what would be the last time. The walls were a pale violet while the floors were white marble. There were empty bookshelves lining the far wall while the other walls housed my vanity, closet, and my decidedly lovely bed. My bed, how I would miss it. It consisted of deep violet satin sheets with a silver trim, the most desirable of luxury goods. 

__

I quickly shut the door for the last time as I held back the tears of never seeing the comforts of my room for the past year again. I briskly walked to the doors of the great hall where I met Harry and Ron, they smiled at me as I approached them. 

"Hello boys," I said as a way of greeting.

Ron was making me nervous as he looked me up and down until he finally said "Hey 'Mione you look fabulous."

I just smiled and blushed at him, Harry on the other hand had a very mischievous look in his eye as he came closer to me. As we entered the great hall he leaned over to me making me blush with his next words "If Professor Snape doesn't think you're the most beautiful and intelligent woman here, he's obviously been exposed to the cruciatus curse too long." I looked over at him, he was smirking in the direction of the staff table, I followed his gaze to see none other than Severus Snape looking at me! Oh gods just one look from him made me so hot I could barely restrain myself from going to him now and declaring my love for him. 

****

Only something in his look made me stay where I was, for the first time it seemed as though he was not looking at me with distaste…there appeared to be some other emotion swirling in his eyes. Before I could discern what it was Harry had pulled me over to our respective seats to wait to be called up to receive our diplomas. Headmaster Dumbledore stood as soon as it appeared that everyone was seated and welcomed us all to our last evening at Hogwarts. He continued speaking for a few moments before he began to call students up alphabetically, shaking hands and sharing a word with each as they came up. I could only think about those intense black eyes that had held an emotion other than distaste for me, eyes that haunted me in my sleep. I barely noticed when It was my turn to get up on stage, Harry and Ron had to push me out of my seat before I pulled myself out of my thoughts. 

I walked down the aisle and up the stairs to the stage with my back straight and my head held high, I managed to plaster a small smile on my face as I walked up to the Professors. Professor McGonagal handed me a scroll with a golden ribbon, my diploma, with a genuine smile. I returned her smile and raised my eyes to meet those of Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled merrily as he shook my hand and whispered to me "I doubt even a Slytheryn could resist your charms my dear." I openly gaped at him, I mentally screamed to myself _HOW DID HE???WHAT ON EARTH!!! _I walked over to the Gryffindor dinning table in shock, everyone that had already received diplomas sat there watching their friends graduate as I took my seat. The rest of the ceremony went by swiftly as I continued to daydream about Severus Snape, I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about what I would do after dinner. 

I was startled when Harry and Ron sat next to me as the table became laden with an unforgettable last me, everyone had pre-ordered their last meals days before. I looked down at what I had ordered, grilled salmon with rosemary mashed potatoes and string beans- delicious. We all had goblets of wine as we were no longer students, I raised my along with my friends as Dumbledore made one last toast "I sincerely hope that you all have wonderful lives after Hogwarts, enjoy this night as it will remain in your memories forever. Do not be afraid to tell those around you how you feel about them, as It may be the last time you will see them for many years to come. Now let us begin our last meal together in peace!" The sound of goblets toasting each other rang through the great hall as everyone settled down to their meals. 

"Harry, did you see the look he gave me when we walked in? it was almost as if he didn't hate me…maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought," I said as I put my goblet of wine down. 

"I told you 'Mione, there is no reason he wouldn't be attracted to you, you're the most beautiful, talented, intelligent witch Hogwarts has ever had! You and he were practically made for each other!!!" 

"Gods Harry, I hope you're right!"

****

I looked up at the staff table a moment later and saw Severus saying something to Professor Dumbledore before smirking and turning away. I was startled when he looked up at me, I smiled at him while biting my lower lips from nervousness. Surprisingly he gave me a small smile in return, I thought I would die right then and there. Severus Snape had just smiled at ME!!! It was as if all was alright in the world because the man that I cared for had smiled at me! In that instant I knew that I had to ask him to dance this evening. By the time I had turned away from his piercing black eyes dinner plates began to clear and people began to rise. I too rose from my seat and followed Ron over to the front of the hall while the tables were moved off to the side of the room and the candles almost completely extinguished themselves, leaving the moon to light the dance floor. 

Soft music began to play and Dumbledore requested that the Head boy and Head girl lead the gathered in a dance. Blaise had been given the role of head boy, and I couldn't help but notice how much he had grown up in the past few years. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and I smiled at him warmly. Blaise had been forced to choose sides in the final battle and had chose light over dark. He had proved himself to be a great man, standing by Dumbledore's army in the last moments of the battle, pointing his own wand at Voldemort. As I allowed my mind to wander I found myself searching for someone in the crowd. Ahh, I found him Severus was standing next to Professor McGonagal having some sort of conversation. 

The song ended and I thanked Blaise for the dance, everyone began to walk out on the dance floor as I headed towards my target. I willed myself not to fall as I walked up to him, I tried not to look too nervous as I interrupted his conversation, "I'm sorry for interrupting Professors, I was wondering if you would care to dance Professor Snape?" I smiled shyly at him as he examined me with one lingering look. "Of course Miss Granger, excuse me for a moment Minerva."

With that he put his hand on the small of my back and lead me out on the dance floor. He looked stunning in his tailored black slacks and black muggle tux, he had chosen to wear a dark emerald button up shirt with the collar undone and shiny black shoes. I could barely restrain myself as he took my left hand in his right and his left hand on my waist. It was so perfect that I hardly dared to move unless I should ruin the moment and yet it was now or never. I looked up into his eyes, "thank you for agreeing to dance with me Professor, I don't think you realize how much it means to me." 

What he said next make me look down as I struggled to think of how to phrase my thoughts. "Really Miss Granger, and why is that?" I continued looking down as I muttered, "..b…b..because I find myself very attracted to you sir." Had I seen his facial expression I may not have felt so vulnerable at that moment, he was silent for a moment before he pulled me closer to himself. I scarcely knew what to do I was baffled by his action as he rapped his arms around me I revelled in the feeling of his muscular arms pressing me against his firm and tall torso. My chin rested against his chest as he spoke, "Miss Granger it appears we are in quite a predicament, for you see, I find you attractive as well."


	2. Unexpected Pleasures

*`I would like to dedicate this to my first reviewer ever…CassandratheEvil`*

(unfortunately I still don't know how to use this site very well and when I made corrections to my first chapter I accidentally wound up reloading the whole thing…I don't think that's supposed to happen…is it?)

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I don't own any of the characters, only the scenes I make them go through. Everything you recognize is owned by JK Rowling and her affiliates. 

Unexpected Pleasures

Before I could register what had just passed between us, I was led off of the dance floor. Severus had managed to guide me to a dark corner in the great hall to ensure some degree of privacy. I was in shock to say the least, I had always dreamed for him to return my affections, but for him to say so was flooring. I realized that we had stopped moving and gathered up my courage to look Severus in the eye, I needed to know his motives behind his words. Could Severus Snape actually find me attractive? I could feel his eyes penetrating into the depths of my soul, waiting for me to look up at him. I raised my eyes so that I could see him through my lashes, I thought perhaps it would be better to take a peek before I succumb to whatever fate offered me. I gasped as I realized he had a smirk playing on his lips, was he taunting me? 

"Care to tell what could possibly be so interesting with the floor?"

I looked up at him questioningly, had he just teased me? I didn't know how to respond, so I did something I rarely allowed myself to do- I spoke my mind. 

"I'm sorry sir, I was just trying to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming." 

He openly smiled at my apology and bent down to whisper something into my ear, something for only me to hear. 

"Miss Granger, are you aware of how incredibly sexy you are when you are unsure of yourself? I can assure you that this is no dream- would you care to join me somewhere more private to continue this … chat?"

All I could do was nod, how often had I dreamt of something like this with Severus? I was unable to little more than smile up at him. He took my hand in his and together we left the great hall, oblivious to any stares and whispers of students in the halls. We seemed to be descending, I could only assume that we were heading for the dungeons. I didn't recognize much of anything, we appeared to be in a remote section of the castle, I certainly had never seen this hallway before. The hallway was dimly lit with torches while paintings from ancient Greek mythology adorned the walls. We stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a picture of Helen of Troy. I smiled, "Fancy yourself a saviour of women do you?"

He smiled and spoke his password to the miniature Helen, "Resa dolce."

My vague knowledge of Italian kicked in at this point as I thought 'Sweet surrender'…interesting choice.

The entire wall behind the painting seemed to part to form the entrance to the snakes lair, and yet I was no longer nervous. I had been comforted by the warmth of his large, strong hand upon my own. As we entered his chambers I was delighted to see book cases filled the walls adjacent to a grand fireplace. A fire roared in the hearth, lighting the room with seductive shadows. Before the fireplace stood a very inviting black leather sofa flanked on both sides by matching armchairs. The room had a very pleasant atmosphere, as I looked around I became acutely aware of a pair of obsidian eyes scrutinizing me. I sought them out and found Severus looking…decidedly sexy, he had taken off his suit jacket revealing his lean and well sculpted upper torso. 

I giggled when I realized I had been openly goggling his body, he didn't seem to mind as he was preoccupied watching my every expression. 

"I'm glad to know you like what you see, would you care for me to do any tricks as well?"

I looked into his eyes as a slowly walked towards him, I stopped within inches of his body- I could feel the warm radiating out of him. He gave me an inquisitive look as I began to trace patterns on his chest. 

"I would rather get to know you better…Severus"

I looked deep into his eyes, as I spoke, willing him to see the passion I so deeply felt. He brought one hand around my waist as his other came around the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. He slowly lowered himself and kissed me with such fervour I was quick to allow him access into my mouth. Our tongues seemed to dance, as they met each other movement for movement. I moaned contentedly into his mouth willing him to do more. I could feel his hardness through our layers of clothing and ground my hips against his. His breath caught for a moment before he swooped down and picked me up, one hand beneath my knees the other rapped around my shoulders. He carried me over to a painting I had not previously noticed, it hung between two bookcases on the wall, his voice was husky as he spoke, "dio del sesso." 

That was something I had honestly never thought I would hear Severus Snape utter, 'sex god!' I giggled into his shirt as he carried through the newly parted portrait into his bed chamber. It comprised of a magnificent king size mahogany bed with matching night stands on either side and a large armoire on the adjacent wall. There was a single bookshelf on the opposite wall with a desk in the corner. Although the only thought I entertained at the moment was how to get into the bed. Severus solved this dilemma by gently placing me upon the covers which (surprise surprise) were made of black satin laced with silver. I pulled him down onto the mattress with me, he came eagerly, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand as he caressed my cheek with his other. 

I was quickly becoming impatient and decided to help him, I undid the remaining buttons as swiftly as my fingers could without the aid of my sight. I was too occupied kissing Severus madly to be able to see what I was doing. I slid my hands up his bare chest, smiling into the kiss we shared when I elicited a response from teasing his right nipple. We quickly disposed of the rest of our clothes with magic as neither of us were able to contain ourselves any longer. We spent the rest of the evening in the wild throws of passion, unable to get enough of each other. Severus lived up to his password, he truly was a sex god- surpassing any and all of my school girl fantasies. I vaguely wondered what would happen next as I drifted off to sleep in the warm embrace of my new found lover, Severus Snape; Potion's Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, winner of prestigious awards, and self proclaimed sex god!


End file.
